A Tale of Heroes
by Darkonidas
Summary: The world reset again. For the 100th time, this "player" will go on a killing spree, leaving nothing but dust behind. But as he progresses... Heroes step forth to stop his murderous ways. Will they succeed or succumb to this maniac? Rated T because rather dark themed and paranoia.
1. The First to fall

**Heya, people of the internet...**

 **So I posted this story previously, but...**

 **I just had a discussion with a friend of mine.**

 **And this caused me to rewrite this.**

 **So if you felt you read this before, you probably have. Just in another version.**

 **My friend even makes some art for it.**

 **AND A SERIOUS WARNING: This is another version of the genocide run. So Trigger warning and dark themes everywhere. Do only proceed, if you are really sure you can take this. Also second person reader, NOT reader-insert. Please don't consider this person yourself.**

 **You are better than that.**

 **Okay, that's it. Stay awesome everyone.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Because now it's time to kill some loved characters.**

…

…

…

You woke up on the golden flower bed. You immediately grinned to yourself. Chara punishes you for your crimes and sins? Pah, as if that would stop you. You still regret you didn't get to kill every single monsters. It just so fun, to see them crumble to dust as they fall, giving you hateful looks.

It could just make you laugh, these pathetic little creatures. Did they really think they could stop you? No one in this world will be able to. You have the power of the resets. You have the ability to load and fight over and over again without them even remembering it. Except Sans, he always mocked you for every time you died to him. At first, you were angry, because of it, but it quickly subsided and you found sick joy in reminding him that your body was technically still Frisks.

It made him even angrier, but sadness quickly overpowered this feeling. Still didn't stop him from doing his job. And it made it all the more funnier to watch him die. Seeing his despair and agony, just makes you do it all over again.

You stand up, after remembering your joy of the last reset. You chuckle quite and darkly.

You take the familiar way to the room with the flower.

"Howdy..." Flowey wasn't as overly cheery as he was before.

He looked... upset? You wanted to laugh out loud about this.

"I know I always say that in this world it's kill or be killed, but..." He looked up.

"Sans and you are not the only ones to remember, you know?" His gaze was a glare.

"It makes me really question why I always thought you were Chara." He gave a sound of disapprovement and shook his head. "Chara wasn't half as sick as you are."

"Anyway, I know Toriel will still come here and hurt me. Saying I was torturing you. So I will take my leave. But remember... You are not the only one that can change things." Then he was gone and right at that moment the goat monster came in just as he predicted. But... she seemed to recall something as she saw you. She swatted the thought away seemingly, gave you a smile and approached.

"Greetings, my name is Toriel. I am the caretaker of the ruins." She introduced herself and motioned for you to follow. You knew all this and were extremely bored by the next or so hour, before you reached Toriel's house. Of course, you killed all the monsters that roamed the ruins, but they were hardly a challenge. Now you stood in front of the room you were assigned to and got in. You knew there was no point in trying to make the monster tell you how to exit the ruins right now. You'd just miss the pie. It wasn't that you liked it's taste, but it's healing properties in comparison to every other item around. Except the instant noodles, during Sans' battle.

So you flopped upon the bed and let sleep overcome you...

Around 3 hours later you woke up. You were greeted by the smell of …. nothing?

You looked around the room and couldn't see a slice of pie anywhere. You left the room.

As soon as you left you immediately saw that the chain in front of the staircase was not there anymore. You asked yourself what was going on, but rushed for the basement nonetheless.

Toriel is gonna destroy the passage to the rest of the underground if you don't hurry.

Exhausted you see a Toriel leaning on the door you thought she was going to destroy.

She sighed. "So my feeling was right." You were confused.

She continued. " When I first, saw you I had some kind of feeling. The feeling that something terrible was gonna happen. Something that happened before." She looked right at you a stern look on her facial features.

"I thought I could shake it off. Thought I could just be a mother to you and be there for you."

She got of the door and took a step forward.

"I was ready to accept you into my home despite your horrible deeds. Now, that you stand before me and see my worries come true... I will not let you pass." She positioned herself so you couldn't pass her. "Turn back and I'm willing to let you live." But you ignore that.

You rush at her with the toy knife, you picked up in the ruins and slice at her. Her robe ripped apart and a deep wound ran across her upper body. She fell to her knees.

"I also guessed …. this would happen." She coughed up dust. "I somehow knew …. I wouldn't be able to stop you." Her gaze was locked onto you. "But I had to at least try." Her body was starting to dust away, but you were already moving towards the door. Then you noticed something...

Your LV didn't rise.

You turned around to see that Toriel wasn't fully dusted yet.

This sight remembered of something that was supposed to happen later.

Oh no, was your thought before you heard her talk again.

"No. I can't let this happen. I can't let you through. You will kill everyone behind this door. You will kill everyone beyond the barrier once you get out." Her form recovered enough, so you could make out a snout and one eye. "You did this before, haven't you?" She was angry. You could make that out from her voice and what was left of her face. "You just kill them for the fun of it. You kill, because you think you are above consequences." She recovered more and stood up.

"But I will show you that you are not! You are a monster. Not of our kind, though. You are a sick, twisted being. And I refuse to let you roam free any longer." her form flashed brightly.

You averted your eyes from the blinding light that radiating from her. When it settled, there was not the naively loving and overprotective goat mom you knew in front of you. Before you was someone worthy to be called a Queen. The Queen of all Monsters.

Toriels robe was replaced with an armor, that shined silvery. It reminded you of the moon.

Her arms were uncovered, her hands in gauntlets. Just then you noticed that Toriel was rather muscular. You never noticed to due to her clothes not really showing the fact off.

Her head was not helmeted and her legs were covered by the bottom half of her robe with slits on the site to ensure her to be able to move around. On her chestplate, a symbol engraved. It was the royal crest, the delta rune... except that the circle in the middle was replaced with a white heart.

The sight was intimidating. The normally so loving and caring mother and queen, now was towering over you.

She summoned two red long swords and held them in her palms. "Let's see how much fight is left in this old woman." Then she rushed at you with an insane speed. You didn't even notice the blade penetrating your body. Then you were send flying by a kick. And just when you thought her turn was over she barraged you with an immense amount of fireballs. Somehow you survived it.

You looked at your health. 3 HP were left. You ate a piece of monster candy, preparing for the next attack. You blinked for a second. This short amount of time was enough for her to cover the distance between you and slash at you. You dodged around her slashes and stabs, then turning and slashing her and hit her arm. Her HP bar was just scratched for maybe a hundreth of it.

"Did you really think I would give up that easy?" She looked towards her new scratch, but quickly considered it unimportant. You took the opportunity to check her.

 _*Check_

 **Toriel the Protectress ATK 99 DEF 99**

 **The Queen of all monsters protects her kind.**

..

"I understand now, why Asgore considered your kind as enemies now." She shook her head.

"I always thought, that what he was doing was wrong. That he had forgotten one of our children was a human." She clenched the handles of her blades. "Now I see that, he hated humanity for what they have taken from us." She held out her right blade engulfing it in fire. "I always tried to fill an empty space in my heart by trying to make children stay here. Now I realize how rude that was against my true children. Therefore..." She shot you a glare. "I will give my all to protect their memories and everyone that was precious to them." She seemed to blink in front of you. "And you are a threat to that." She sliced down, which you could barely dodge, creating a shockwave of flames bursting out in the area behind it. You were already exhausted from dodging around so much, but you were overjoyed that you finally had a challenge again. And then you weaved and dodged around attack after attack slicing at your opponent again and again. Eventually you both were on the verge of dying. But one thing was clear... Toriel had not given up yet. She unleashed attack after attack. She already caused many resets and she wasn't going to stop.

The fight became frustrating after a while. Her attacks were borderline unfair. Often she would rush in to hit you, leaving flames in her wake, making room to dodge scarce until her turn was over. Hitting her would only result in minimal damage. But you learned her patterns, you learned how her attacks worked. Slowly, but surely you found herself whittling her down. But when she was about half health, something happened.

"Well, you seem more determined to destroy then I originally thought." Her Sabres became engulfed in fire. Blue fire. "So let me get a little more serious." She rushed forward again, swinging the blade. You dodged as it was just a simple slash, but your eyes widened as you saw what it did.

The ground that was bypassed by her attacks was burning with the same blue flame the swords did.

The heat inside tunnel was slowly becoming unbearable from all the fiery attacks. You needed to end this quickly or else you would die from boiling alive.

Toriel on the other hand didn't even bother about the flames and heat. Instead she launched even more attacks, raising temperature and closing in space to dodge more and more.

A grin slowly manifested on your face. This was getting interesting. Up until now no one could deliver much of a fight to you, except Undyne and Sans. Even those would eventually get boring.

This was supposed to be the last run before you finally let the world die. Now things changed and you were gonna enjoy it again until it loses it's appeal. But something strange beset you. A feeling you never felt playing a game before. You couldn't describe it, yet you knew exactly what it was.

Something or someone... has set their eyes on you. Eyes that judge you. Eyes that will determine your fate. But you ignored it. You were to thrilled with the fight that has opened up before you.

The fight neared it's climax. Nearly no room to dodge was left. The walls and ground was smouldering and the air felt burning from heat. This fight... was out of the proportion all the others had been. It was much harder to dodge hits and get hits on your enemy. And Toriel was though, meaning that you had to give it your all if you didn't want to lose. Her power up the moment she hit half health wasn't doing you any good. By now you had 67 tries, but you were gonna end it here and now. No more fooling around.

Rushing forward, dodging attacks left and right, you stabbed at Toriels chest plate. To late Toriel could raise her defenses and it resulted in the plate cracking and shattering. Her hp gauge dropped to nearly zero. She coughed up bloodred dust. She then looked up, the fire in her eyes unwavering.

"Sometimes I ask myself," she began shaking her head, "who the real monster is." She glared at you. "You may think you stand above consequences but let me tell you... No one is save from them. So when the time for retribution comes, remember my words." Her hand flickered blue, then snapped towards the door. You felt your soul changing to blue, catching you offguard slamming you right through the door. But you don't care Toriel was done for her wounds were too grievious. Nothing can survive that. You march on towards Snowdin.

Back with Toriel...

Tears welled up in her eyes. Not a single monster she could save. Couldn't take down a single child.

She was a failure as a queen and as a mother. Not only did she let down her kind, but also her childrens memories and the weight of these failures dragged her down. Just now she could see what her mistakes were. But it was to late and nothing could bring them back. Nothing could hold back her tears anymore and she cried and wailed in grief and agony for what felt like hours, while in truth it were mere minutes.

Suddenly, a flower sprouted in front of her. A golden one, which curiously had a face. It showed pity. Stiffling her cries she tried to talked to it.

"H-hello, flower, m-may I ask your name?" Toriel said with a forced smile on her face.

The flower looked at her. "M-My name is Flowey... Flowey the flower." He then turned to her with a... determined look? "I have a question for you, Toriel. What is your greatest wish?"

That surprised her, but she quickly steeled her resolve. "Well, Flowey..." Her body began turning slowly into dust. "Before this happened, I would have said, to see my children again. To play with them again. To hear them laugh again." She shook her head. Dust flaked from it, leaving a glittering trail. "Now my biggest wish is... to see that child regain it's laugh." Flowey blinked a few times.

"I understand. And also... you should know... I met your children once, when that thing killed me.

They are waiting for you and say that they love you." The flower smiled and for a split second Toriel thought she saw her son Asriel. Her body was now nearly half gone.

"Thank you, Flowey. I shall repay you for this kindness someday. Till the day we may meet again, friend." Then she was gone in a flash leaving a glittering trail of dust.

"Goodbye, Mom." A silvery shining soul was floating in mid-air before the flower. Vines grabbed the soul gently and a flash occurred. When it subsided Flower and soul were gone. Silence filled the ruins, as dust that glittered like starlight was spread throughout them.

.

.

 **Author's Note**

 **Well, I gotta say this took longer than expected.**

 **I will try to punch out Snowdin next week around Tuesday.**

 **Until then have a good time everybody. And grab yourself a tissue box.**

 **The killing won't stop anytime soon...**


	2. The Second to die

**Well... I have no excuses to make.**

 **I was just lazy but eventually I did make a new chapter.**

 **I'm way more statisfied with how this turned out then all previous attempts I did.**

 **Hope you guys can still... well, enjoy would be in bad taste I think, but still hope I hit some feels with this.**

 **Good everything said?... Yeah think so.**

The Door to the ruins creaks open. You try to hastily catch your breath as the cold air hit you straight into the face. The mixture of smoldering heat and freezing air was seemingly crushing your lungs and you nearly passed out. But you held on, still sore from the fight with the goat monster, even after you've healed up using monster candy and Spider cider you had stolen before.

Yet... the feeling of being watched, you had felt before... it was quite annoying now. You guessed that it was Flowey and shrugged. Like the little weed would be able to stop you. Even when he turned into that ugly... thing he couldn't do it. But you had different things to do right now.

Because what lied before you was Snowdin, which was home to the two skeleton brothers. Considering what happened to Toriel... you guessed … no, rather hoped that Papyrus would put up a good fight too. You couldn't wait. So you started to trek down the familiar path to Snowdin.

Or rather you would have, would there not be a simple problem. A skeleton, stout in figure, blocked your way and his eyes... they were gone. Like they had never existed. Paired together with his permanent, unsettling grin. What was most disturbing about this tough was his voice when he started to speak. Normally he would have at least a funny intonation or made it seem funny. Now though nothing just pure... nothing. No emotion, no joking. Nothing.

"So you are back at it again? Killing us 99 times wasn't statisfying enough was it? Well..." He pulled out a bottle of ketchup and took a sip. "Until now, I did nothing really commendable to stop you either did I? I guess my final stand was kinda good, but... eventually you get used to it, I think."

He took another sip. "Now, I did hear something interesting a while back." He pointed at the door to the ruins. "Tori, gave you a bad time, huh? Until now she never tried that, but hey... if she casts aside her hesitations..." He closed his eyes, seemingly shrugging. Then he opened his right eye. It lit up purple. "Then why should I hold back?" Then he vanished, only to appear beside you. Leaning towards as if telling a secret. "But I'm not gonna fight you. Probability of winning is quite low with that. So I thought about something else... something more... infuriating." He teleported to his former position. "So enjoy your stay... whatever you are." Then he vanished from sight.

The whole time, he spoke... you just wanted to murder him, but something held you back. You wanted to move, but something refused you to do that. And so you had to listen to all of his annoying speech. Fortunately there was a save point right... here... Why was it here? The first in Snowdin should be after the encounter with Paps. It could only mean one thing... something mean is up ahead. You saved then went on with your journey. But after a few steps you noticed a piece of paper on the ground. It lied where Sans was formerly standing. You neared and read it. On it stood:

"I guess, I could have told you what to expect, but... where is the fun with that?" You didn't understand, but... you turned the paper looking at it's backside, looking for something else. There were words there too, which were: "And also... GET DUNKED ON!"

Then you woke up at the save point, gritting your teeth. You died instantly and you didn't know from what, but you had a guess. You passed the paper this time... and back you were at the save point. You took a deep breath to think that this guy would turn out to be the most annoying piece of... you calmed yourself. You needed a plan. Sans set up traps... and those were unlike the puzzles of Papyrus. The Puzzles at least had solution. This? This was aimed to kill you. This time you noticed what had brought upon your demise. Somehow the skeleton managed to cut lose rock from the ceiling of the cave which came crashing down on you, killing you as a result. And if you guessed right, this was only a single type of trap that he had set up. You faced the direction, you wanted to go again. The question was how was he able to time them so perfectly that you would always walk into them and die from it.

You looked around. No cameras, no tripwires so how? And as you thought to yourself, realization dawned on you. The answer was so simple you wanted to hit yourself.

Magic. He used his damn magic. You knew he had the power to use purple magic, he uses it as a poison in his regular fight. But Purple is also associated with traps and so it was no wonder he could to that. As for a solution to the problem at hand... You grinned sinister as you looked at the save point you had used until now. The solution was right in your grasp.

…

Snowdin Town.

Lively, yet quiet and peaceful. A nice town to be living in really. None of the monster that lived there would change the way the town was of their own accord.

Yet today... it was different. As if... there was something overshadowing all of the peaceful environment. Something that seemed to suck the life out of the people, filling the hole left with a lingering sensation of dread and despair. As such... no monster was out on the street and houses were locked. Amidst all that... were two skeleton brothers. One short, one tall. And the tall one was... confused.

"Sans, what do you mean by evacuate the town?" Papyrus asked his brother. "Why is that necessary?"

"Paps, look... I..." Sans sighed, he never wanted for his brother to be involved in this whole mess. He just wanted to know that he is safe from the human in the extremely unlikely case that they would get through the traps. Until they reset they felt they load a lot a while ago, but... somehow he didn't now. That was unsettling. He steeled his heart. "Paps, there is a human coming."

Papyrus eyes started to sparkle with excitement. "A HUMAN REALLY? WE NEED-"

"NO." Sans yelled interrupting his brother. "Papyrus that human is a threat, a danger that we are not able to stop. They have abandoned what they call their humanity. It is more like a beast which has only the instinct to kill. That... thing is not a human anymore."

Sans had a look of seriousness, that he never had before. Paps on the other hand, was shocked.

His brother never yelled at him. That was normally his part, but right now he could not help, but... feel that he is right. Still he wanted to believe that there was still good in that human.

"Sans, maybe if I-" Papyrus started, but Sans immediately shook his head.

"No, I tried it before... and even though you do not remember you also did try. But we failed and were killed as a result." Sans, who had looked onto the ground, looked up, having sadness written all over him. "Paps, I beg of you evacuate the townsmen and make sure they are safe. I can only entrust you to the job, since everybody else is to scared to get out of there houses."

The tall skeleton was silent. A minute passed. Another minute passed. Then he finally spoke.

"And what will you do, Sans?" Worry was in his eyes.

"Do my best to buy us all time." Sans seemingly shrugged, but Papyrus has known him long enough to know that he is not as carefree as he seemed. He was worried and, most of all... he was scared. Extremely so. So Papyrus did what every good brother should do in a situation like this...

He bent down and hugged him.

"Please come back safely." He whispers, holding back his tears.

"I will, brother. I will." Sans promised, but Papyrus knew... that this promise would be one to be broken.

…

Snowdin Forest...

Usually a nice place to stroll about. There is a nice scenery, nature all around and all. It makes for a beautiful winterland...

Just not if the whole place was littered with spike traps that skewer you, pit falls into lava or any other kind of deadly trap... Sans really did a good job in annoying you with those. Regardless, once you managed to find out the location and exact timing of the traps, you got through it. Not unscathed, but not quite dead either. To your surprise, there were much more safe points in these woods than normal, which made your life quite a bit easier. What was more important now though was getting to Snowdin. You already were halfway through the forest, which was still awfully silent. No monsters anywhere, not even the always boistering Icecaps or the Snowdrakes. No one.

On the upside it meant no annoying pop up fights. On the other hand though... it meant you were getting no EXP or LV. That circumstance was … not quite good for you. It meant you would have no extra health to take some hits. Not the best starting position really, especially for some hitting as hard as Undyne. You made it to area with the iceslide puzzle. At first that thing was tricky as every ice puzzle, but once you got a hang of it, it was easy. What awaited you there... was not anywhere near what you expected. A skeleton blocked your way and it was not the tall, loud one, plus all of the ice was gone.

"hey, thing that pretends to be human." Sans said winking. "heard you had a joke that was quite the killer."

Wow, that one was bad even for his standards. You just gave him an annoyed look.

The monster shrugged "not good? Well, not like I care." He closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"can I tell you something confusing? no? well, to bad, i'm gonna tell it anyways." He looked up his eyes still with it's pupils. "when we first met, I really thought... you're gonna make a change. thought you'd do the right thing for once. Setting everyone free... giving everyone a happy ending... but no, you were insatiable. You wanted to play your game a bit more. Wanted to try different things. So you started killing people. At first it were just few, but with each "neutral" run, you increased the amount. Not shortly after the first "genocide" run happened and afterwards nothing else anymore." Sans opened his eyes. They were completely black. "but now i know why you would make a difference. why you would be the one to change everything. you would show us our mistakes... our faults, make us overcome them." He took a deep breath and his eyes were back in their normal state. "normally, i would not care. i would hold on to the promise I made and only break it when absolutely necessary. now I see that, that was a mistake I should never have made.

now... i'm going to fight with everything i've got and this time..." His eye slowly burned into light blue and yellow colors. "i will make this a living nightmare for you."

Then the fight screen popped up, the all to familiar buttons appeared.

 _*Check_

 **Sans ATK 1 DEF 1**

 **A brother determined not to lose.**

 **Not again.**

The fight was intense from the get go. Sans threw bone attacks left and right, dodged everything in flash and sometimes even used your own moves against you. He maybe did not use the advantage of surprise start, but he really conserved his stamina unlike in his normal encounter. Plus he did some new tricks like an attack that caught you in a rip cage or gaster blasters biting towards you before firing their lasers. He was tougher than ever... and even more infuriating. His well timed attacks and counters threw you off your rhythm more than once. His new tricks caught you offguard . But the biggest annoyance was not one of these two... It was him shuffling his attacks. Never once he used the same attack patterns, causing your body to die over and over and over again, only to get resurrected and blown apart again. By now the mark of one hundred deaths was already long then passed, but you stayed confident. At some point his tricks will be all used up, giving you the oppurtunity to strike him down before he could do anything.

You hit another tree after being thrown around by Sans turning you blue. You're body was exhausted, but the skeleton was too reaching his limits. He was getting slower, sloppier with his attacks. You ate a piece of the snowman, you had picked apart. It recoverd some of your fatigue and health. Sans on the other had no such possibility to him it be like normal food, so it would only provide energy after a while. You rushed forward again, getting caught by Sans again in his blue mode. Slamming you upwards, then letting you drop from a seven meter height. You rotated your body midair landing with the less possible amount of damage. Then you saw it Sans had finally hit his limit. He was down on his knees, desperately trying to get up to fight again, but eventually you saw him just shrugging surrendering to his fate. You walked over to him, looming above him. You tried to scare him, but... well, he just smiled and laughed into your face.

"do you think i would really be scared by that?" He laughed on. "god, i thought you were not stupid enough to think that." He closed his eyes. "i'm not afraid of dying anymore pal. i have experienced it several times already... 99 times to be exact." He shook his head. "but this time i get to wait for Paps instead of him waiting for me." Your knife plunged into his ribcage. You were sick him mocking you. "And … buddy … there is a one thing … I wanna tell ya." He grinned one last time as he started to fade. "Go... to... hell."

Then you heard something that was sounding like a gigantic gaster blaster readying to fire. You turned around seeing exactly that, but you just smiled. Did he really think you would fall for that? Just because it's gigantic doesn't mean it does more damage... or did it? You were slowly losing your confidence and decided to dodge... No, you would have no time to do that. So you tried something more bold. You took the though glove you took at the beginning of the forest rushed below it and slammed your fist against it's chin. You tried to make fire upwards... but instead shattered the construct entirely. At first you were surprised, but then you just were joyous about the new finding. Then you looked back to Sans. He didn't not look surprised or horrified. He looked composed as if he knew that would happen.

"well... at least... I … tried." He sighed. "sorry, Paps... another promise... I could not … fulfill."

Then you left. No need to watch him die, nothing would save that skeleton now and the faster you progressed, the faster everything would end.

Soon you reached Snowdin, joyous about your newest kill. That was... until you noticed that your LV once again did go up. Unlike with Toriel, Sans did not revive. You kinda thought everyone would do that here, but well... it just meant you could progress faster. You strolled around Snowdin pillaging it for everything you could take with you. You walked by the skelebrothers house... it was empty. No lights, no warmth nothing. Guess Sans really had taken measures to make you not get any more EXP. You shrugged. Killing Sans was more EXP than any other monster, instantly bringing you from LV 7 to 17. What you didn't expect though... was what happened next. You were walking through the place where you would normally fight Papyrus. There stood someone, coated in a dark red coat with a hood on it. You did not like the feeling of this and much to your dismay... He spoke again.

"Murderer... I have seen you commit countless crimes. Killing, stealing and torturing innocents..."

He lifted his head a bit. A skeletal face became partially visiable.

"It is time to face retribution." Then the shadow under the hood was lighted up... by two flashing eyes. These eyes were the familiar blue, yellow one... and a red, purple one.

You knew who was under the hood now, but even though you asked yourself how. You were interrupted by the fight screen building up. You did what you always did in your first turn.

 _*Check_

 **Sans, The supreme Judge ATK 10 DEF 10**

 **Your sins are insufferable.**

 **You will pay for them.**

The message send chills down your spine. The everjoking Sans turned into... this.

This was not the fun loving skeleton you were used to. This... was a monster determined to stop you in your tracks. You gritted your teeth. This would possibly be... the longest fight you will ever have.

 **Yeah, the chapter is already over. BUT... Stop , no promises.**

 **No worries I will not stop... and hopefully not take as long as I took with this.**

 **Also if Sans seems out of character in the end... you will see why soon enough... hopefully.**

 **Okay, now go get tissues. I think you have none anymore. Until next time, Bye.**


End file.
